


Suck It (With Love)

by GlitterDwarf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: Art for @midrashic's Pinefest fic "Suck It, Judy Garland."





	Suck It (With Love)

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS. YOU GUYS. I will never be able to sing the praises of midrashic's masterpiece enough. I was sold immediately by the summary (fake marriage??? Pining???? SAM?????) but reading it was like entering heaven. I can't believe that I get to visually bring to life even a little bit of this wonderful work of fic. 
> 
> p.s. Her name is Ella and mine is Elle's, so it was meant to be.
> 
> p.p.s. This was my first Pinefest, and my first time joining one of these bangs. It was everything I hoped for and more <3

_Cover Art_

_a.k.a. the boys re-enact American Gothic but with angel swords_

 

 

_Laundry Scene_

_a.k.a. where my heart stopped several times_

 

__

_The block party_

_a.k.a. when we were reminded that Cas is the best fake dad_


End file.
